A Mysterious Curio
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} A Mysterious Curio is a quest available in . The Vestige found a dusty old scroll beside an ancient Ayleid coffer in the vault beneath Dresan Keep. They should try and open the ancient coffer and see what's inside. Quick Walkthrough #Open the Ancient Coffer #Talk to the Ayleid Ghost #Look for Way to Communicate #Talk to the Ayleid Ghost #Destroy the three Binding Artifacts #Talk to the Ayleid Ghost ##Pass on the Aetherius, the time of the Ayleids are over or ##See how the world has changed might be interesting #Complete the quest Walkthrough The Vestige found a dirty scroll on the floor in the vault of Dresan Keep. Beside it is an Ayleid coffer. When picking it up, a small key slips out of the center of the rolled scroll and it has been sealed in wax. Break the seal and read the note. When opening the coffer with the key, an Ayleid Ghost appears. Go and talk to the ghost to see what it wants. But the ghost is speaking in a language the Vestige doesn't understand. Maybe there is something here, in the chamber, that can be of help so they can communicate with the ghost. Look around and in a corner is another smaller coffer, a reliquary. When examining it, it shows no clue as to its age or origin. When looking inside the Vestige will find a pendant shaped like a golden tongue, but when they take it, it disintegrates. And a rising chorus of whispers are heard, like a sudden wind. Maybe this is enough to understand what the ghost says. Go back to the ghost and talk to him. It returns! I told you to go! the ghosts says. The Vestige tells the ghost they can now understand him. On the question why he was trapped in that container, the ghost tells the story about him aiding for the Direnni against the Alessians. He was hoping for some land from King Ralethiel as a reward. But his brothers didn't like that so they bound him in the vault so he couldn't participate, and never returned. He's glad to hear the Alessians lost the war, but can the Vestige release him? They need to destroy three relics that bind him - the Seal of Anchoring, the Animus Needle, and the Sould Prison. Follow the markers to find the three relics and destroy them, then return to the ghost and talk to him again. He is happy and can already feel the grip of those accursed anchors releasing him. After all this time he is finally free. He doesn't know what to do now, maybe move on to Aetherius or remain in Tamriel. The Vestige can give him one advice and whatever is chosen, the ghost also gives an advice in return that not everything one meets in an ancient ruin shall be as cordial as he has. Reward *73–302 Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests